


La Sérénade

by FreezingCold



Category: Napoleonic Era RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingCold/pseuds/FreezingCold
Summary: 图德拉会战前他们在马车里度过的一夜清水文，标M级是因为有性关系提及
Relationships: Napoleon Bonaparte/Jean Lannes
Kudos: 4





	La Sérénade

困意如敌军偷袭般突如其来，梅纳瓦尔忍不住打哈欠，便连忙捂住嘴巴。还不能休息，桌上仍有一大捆书信没拆封，身为秘书，他得替皇帝把紧要的信摘出来。然而近日饱受车马劳顿的身体并不罢休。刚憋回去一个哈欠，另一个就抢上来，连带着眼皮也开始打架。鼻尖快碰到写满文字的纸张，迟钝的神经却连一个字也读不出来。眼看下坠的脑壳就要栽倒在书桌上，梅纳瓦尔立刻狠掐一把自己的胳膊，于是他总算恢复些许意识，也总算发现皇帝正站在他旁边。  
“陛下，我不是……”  
“你先去睡一小时，”拿破仑曲起手指，在梅纳瓦尔的鼻梁上勾了一下，“两点钟再来。”  
“不用管我陛下，我可以继续。”梅纳瓦尔睁大眼睛，奋力压住即将涌上喉头的又一个哈欠。  
“您误会了，我是为我自己考虑，与其让您瞎忙活一整晚弄乱我的文件，不如等您恢复效率后再处理，”拿破仑拽住梅纳瓦尔的胳膊，不由分说地拉他起身，“去隔壁帐篷睡会儿，等您醒了，您也会喝到康斯坦准备好的咖啡。”  
“感谢陛下，那我先告辞了。”梅纳瓦尔点点头，打着哈欠走出营帐。  
拿破仑目送秘书离去，并随手把已经拆开的几封信揽到一处。不多时，他的营帐门帘被再次撩开。  
“梅纳瓦尔去我那儿休息了，”不出所料，来的是迪罗克，“我帮你处理剩下的信。”  
“不必了，你继续做你手头的事。哦，叫人把我的大衣拿来，我想出去走走。”  
“需要我陪你吗？”  
“不用。”

“大半夜的吵什么吵！”  
窗外的鸟叫声他妈的没完没了，像敌军炮台的连续轰击一样令人心烦意乱，拉纳只能烦躁地放下才看了一半的军事操典手册。要是白天就好了，他想，白天的话我现在就提上枪解决噪音源头。  
西班牙真是糟糕透顶的国家，就连西班牙鸟都故意惹他生气。他十分想念梅松的花园里那清亮的云雀啼鸣。  
拉纳看看怀表，发现时针指针刚走过1点。既然看不了书，那不如利用今夜剩下的时间写一封报平安的家书。前几天他迫于身体原因没有及时回信，恐怕路易丝又要担心他出事了。  
他从自天花板悬垂的网状吊篮里取出文具包，然后钻回床上的羊毛毯里，在覆住大腿的毯子上铺开写字板。  
“我亲爱的路易丝，我一切都好，”拉纳写得飞快，笔下的单词几乎连成一串，“上次的摔伤不是什么大事，我很快就好了，又和以前一样骑马了……”  
上次的摔伤蠢透了。  
不是被操蛋的土耳其人的炮弹擦伤大腿，不是被该死的普鲁士人的马刀划伤胸口，更不是被无能的西班牙人的子弹击中手臂。只不过是在龙山上跟着皇帝骑马，甚至还没遇上敌人，他倒先摔成了伤号——坐骑一个趔趄，先是把他甩到结冰的路面上，然后自个儿又重重地摔在他身上。  
“唉，怎么这么不小心呢。”  
呼啸的冷风刮过山道两侧的峭壁，几乎要掀飞皇帝的灰大衣。皇帝看着几个士兵手忙脚乱地拽起压住拉纳的战马，叮嘱身旁的年轻副官：“叫拉雷给我汇报。”然后他在后者的帮助下上马，继续赶路。  
到维多利亚后，拉雷竟开出了异想天开的疗法——活剥一张羊皮然后裹上。拉纳几乎要问您这是跟哪位江湖医生学的土方子。但说来也怪，在那张臭烘烘的羊皮里睡了两小时后，他确实好了很多。到第五天，他总算能骑马追上皇帝了。  
“我听说拉雷用了一只美利奴，”问过拉纳的健康后，皇帝忍不住同他开起玩笑，“我想它的皮毛一定非常舒服。”  
“陛下要是想用美利奴的皮毛做件舒服的大衣，欢迎随时来梅松取原材料。”  
一方面，他当然是在开玩笑（皇帝在阿尔勒建了皇家美利奴饲育场，用不着他来供货），另一方面，他也的确为梅松的花园里浩如云海的美利奴羊群自豪。他并不需要靠这些牲畜发展家庭畜牧业赚钱，但闲暇时刻他真的很喜欢看它们悠闲地啃食花园草坪，在他的认知里这就是地位和成功的象征。  
“公爵先生，杜伊勒利宫对皇家供货商可是要求很严的，”皇帝故作严肃地说，“我恐怕您得先向迪罗克大总管递交申请，等他安排人员进行质量抽查，然后我们还要确认您的报价是否符合市场水平。”  
“没问题，只要杜伊勒利宫给我的货款能及时到账，什么都好说。事先声明，我不接受分期付款。”  
“你果然好了，”皇帝愉悦地揪他的耳朵，“都能跟我算计钱了。”

拉纳并没有好，都不用看拉雷的报告，光是看对方的苍白脸色他就明白了。拉纳有夸大健康水平的前科，以至于他在波兰时不得不写信劝对方老老实实休病假。不过就此而言，他似乎也没有立场指责拉纳，毕竟他自己如有不适也倾向于装作若无其事。  
前几日他们冒着瓢泼大雨赶往苏尔特和贝西埃刚刚拿下的布尔戈斯。通过蒙住玻璃车窗的那层雨雾，他看到马背上的拉纳冻得直打哆嗦。  
“小梅纳瓦尔，我要先下车了，”拿破仑扭头对同车乘客说，“我叫蒙特贝洛公爵来陪您。”  
“陛下您坐，我这就叫公爵阁下进来。”  
梅纳瓦尔慌忙丢下纸笔，正欲起身，肩膀却被拿破仑按住了。  
“我不是在征求您的意见，小梅纳瓦尔。您继续处理您的文件，它们才是不能下车的重要乘客。”  
疾驰的马车骤然停下，围着它的警卫骑兵和军官一头雾水地纷纷勒住马缰，等候皇帝的吩咐。  
拿破仑刚打开车门，雨帘就劈头直下浇了他一脸。他随手抹了把眼睛，整整两角帽，接过一名骑兵主动脱下的斗篷。这不算什么，他想，我在土伦见识过更猛烈的暴雨。  
“怎么突然停车？”拉纳驱马来到他面前，“西班牙人有埋伏？”  
“你进去坐，”拿破仑指指车门，“小心别弄湿梅纳瓦尔的文件。”  
“不用，我的车马上就跟来了。”  
“等你的车夫到了你就该躺车里欣赏剩下的战役了。”  
“我的驭马腿脚很快的，我敢说它离我们只差一里格了。反正我都湿了，也不差再多浇一会儿。”  
拉纳有时简直比驴子还倔，明明因为打寒颤连说话都不太利索了，还非要拿他那辆早不知被甩到哪里的马车当借口。  
“公爵先生，我给您发工资不是让您来西班牙休病假的，”拿破仑裹紧斗篷，他觉得雨水已经灌进了靴子，“到了布尔戈斯我有的是事给您忙活，所以现在给我进去。”  
“等到了布尔戈斯，你就该发烧休病假了，西班牙人高兴还来不及。”  
“你要是想让我赶紧去布尔戈斯洗个热水澡，就别废话耽误时间了，进去。”

拿破仑打了个喷嚏。我应该没有感冒，他想，只是午夜的气温太低了。  
马车四角的灯都灭了，只剩车后尾灯仍亮着，向车内投射光线。他轻敲车门，车内立刻传来拨动插销的响动，像是早就等着他一般。  
拉纳并没有因他的来访流露惊讶神情。不需要。他们在这方面有着异乎寻常的默契，虽说他们从来都不是推心置腹的知己。或许曾经是吧，但那也是很多年前的事了。甚至连晚上好之类的打招呼也没有，仿佛他今晚也住车里，刚刚只是出门散了会儿步。对方换了睡衣，折叠钢架床上已铺好床垫，床头还躺着他送的写字板以及被字迹占了一半空间的信纸。他漫不经心地瞥了一眼，似乎看到了一句“不用担心，我一直跟在皇帝身边。”  
“我给路易丝写信呢。”拉纳收起写字板和信笺，把它们塞回吊篮。  
“这玩意儿还算实用吧，“拿破仑在床上坐下，“它跟着我的时候，我甚至能在马背上写字。”  
“是省了不少事，不用每次都让副官给我找桌子了。”  
“有它在手，哪怕是在战壕里躲枪弹时，你也可以回复我的信了。”  
“我以前哪次回得不及时？”  
“在战场上我们得争分夺秒啊，让。”  
“这里不是战场，你犯不着争分夺秒。”  
“我以为你知道我的习惯。”  
“我当然知道，”拉纳挑挑眉毛，“我只是发表自己的意见。”  
“那你也该知道这时候我不想听意见。”  
“陛下，这时候你比在战场上还要独断专行。”  
拉纳的双手搂着他的脖子，棕色的眼眸热情地凝视他。  
“难道你认为我们还需要开会讨论步骤？或者我把迪罗克叫来搞个投票表决？”  
“为什么不呢？我想他一定也有意见要发表。”  
“我亲爱的让，”拿破仑用食指点着拉纳的下唇， “如果你想把时间全浪费在午夜吵闹（sérenade）上，那我也要发表我的意见了——我很乐意回去处理公务。”  
拉纳顺从地闭嘴，并用力把他拉近自己。  
拥抱，接吻，抚摸。都是做惯了的步骤。从第一次开始定下程式（虽说他已然不记得第一次了），以后只是重复这一过程。接下来拉纳会平躺下来，会用力抓他的后背，会说我的心和血永远属于你，而他会轻揉拉纳的头发，会抱怨你轻一点要抓破皮了，会吻对方的耳垂。单调的乐章毫无波澜地不断复奏，正如乐器初学者一遍又一遍的枯燥练习。他们早该对这种周而复始丧失激情才对，可该死的，它偏偏回响至今。  
肢体接触对他们来说就那么重要吗？或许只是错误的习惯变成了正确的自然，让他们误以为这是维持关系所需。  
他不愿想为什么事到如今还非要维持这种关系。有些事就是没有道理可讲。为什么约瑟芬永远还不掉账单，为什么拉萨尔永远戒不掉赌瘾，为什么塔列朗永远丢不掉阴谋，为什么吕西安永远改不掉脾气，为什么贝尔蒂埃永远忘不掉维斯孔蒂侯爵夫人？既然他们都可以心安理得地继续自己的错误，那他也可以心安理得地继续拿拉纳没办法。

“陛下？你怎么了？”  
皇帝居然在走神，这不正常。他的手法是草率了些，但他从不会心不在焉。心不在焉只会降低效率，这不会是皇帝想要的结果，他讲究的是速战速决。  
“陛下，你是不是不舒服？你没事吧？”  
他提高音量又问了一遍后，皇帝才算回过神来。那白皙的十指按在他脑袋两侧的床单上，微微弓起，那锐利的目光原本与他自己的交汇，现在却向下移至他小腹上的新淤痕。然后皇帝若无其事地转移话题：“我没什么。倒是你，你还疼吗？”  
“我已经好了。”  
“不用在我面前装，我都知道。”  
“我早没事了，”其实小腹仍有隐痛，但他告诉自己那不过是多次受伤后留下的疼痛惯性，“本来就是小伤。”  
“你应该多注意身体，让。我们都不是小伙子了，小伙子们觉得无所谓的伤，换到你我身上或许就要老命了。”  
“这话你不如去跟西班牙人说，比如要求他们给每发子弹都配一副眼镜。”  
“难道你还要我提醒西班牙人及时清理山道上结的冰吗？”  
灵巧的手指温柔地摩挲他的头发，让他觉得安心。可没多久这种安全感就消失了，皇帝在他额头上吻了一记后便直起身子，盘腿坐在床的另一头。  
“都说了只是小伤。”拉纳不满地抗议。  
“我看过拉雷的报告，等你伤好了再说吧。”  
“我真的好了。”  
“明天还要赶路，你必须好好休息。”  
皇帝的语气很坚决，表示他不会继续了，于是拉纳也知趣地坐起。  
“你到底是怎么了？”  
“我没什么，你早点——阿嚏！”  
皇帝总算没能憋住这个喷嚏，暴露了他并非身体无恙的事实。拉纳连忙捞起刚被丢在地板上的羊毛毯，披在皇帝身上：“我去叫医生。”  
“小题大做，我没病。”  
“刚才还对我的伤小题大做的是谁？”  
皇帝没有反驳，而是撩起身上的毯子，示意拉纳过来。于是他顺势靠上来，毯子的另一半随即落在他身上。  
“真的不用我叫医生？”借着尾灯射进车内的亮光，他观察皇帝的脸，力图寻找对方需要医疗救助的更多证据，“你可不要强撑。”  
“这话应该原封不动地送还您才对，元帅先生。”  
皇帝只有生气时才会叫他元帅先生，不过这种生气的范围是很广的，包括假装生气。  
“好吧，至少你没有发烧，”他摸了把皇帝的额头，确认对方的体温仍处于正常水平，“要是你真被那场雨浇病了，科维萨尔就有借口不分兔子给我了。”  
“你真以为淋场雨我就会倒下？我有那么娇弱吗？”  
“没毛病你干嘛走神？”  
“意外而已，突然想到了一点事。”  
“是为战事烦心吗？”  
“算是吧。”  
“别担心，不出两个月我们就能解决西班牙人。”  
“你这么有信心？靠过来一点，你看你半个身子还在外面。”  
“我当然有信心，因为你已经来西班牙了，”拉纳又往里靠了点，长长的羊绒毯围着他和皇帝绕了一圈，像是拉雷一怒之下勒令他们两个病号都接受他新发明的羊皮疗法，“你来了小伙子们就有主心骨了，就没有什么是他们解决不了的。我们要替朱诺报仇，给英国佬点颜色看看。”  
午夜的空气是寒冷的，但在毛毯圈起的这小小空间里，至少皇帝的身体是温暖的。他第一次意识到皮肤的温度竟能如此迷人，令他陶醉其中不能自拔。  
“在那之前，我们得先解决西班牙人，”皇帝也往他身上靠了靠，毕竟这是十分实用的取暖方式，“快把伤养好，我需要你。”  
“我需要你”是皇帝能说出的最美妙的句子了。喜悦瞬间充盈他的情绪，他太开心了，甚至可以暂时不想何时才能摆脱这种需要并回梅松城堡安心养羊。  
“蒙塞一直牢牢地拖着卡斯塔尼奥斯，”皇帝若有所思地说，仿佛他眼前正挂着一幅标好各部队位置和兵力的军事地图，“卡斯塔尼奥斯和布拉克的交通线已经断了，我们要在埃布罗河畔找个地儿包抄他。我想想，蒙塞的第三军，再加奈伊的第六军，足够来一场决定性胜利了。”  
“我们一定能大获全胜，一下子打趴西班牙人。我仿佛都能看到我们骑马进入马德里城门了，”拉纳兴奋地说，“缪拉说马德里的王宫和教堂都很美。”  
“哦？无论如何它们也不会比杜伊勒利宫和巴黎圣母院美，”皇帝的胳膊搂住他的肩膀，让两人贴得更近，“退一步说，就算它们现在更美，也不会比未来的杜伊勒利宫和巴黎圣母院美。相信我，让，等你的孩子们读大学时，巴黎一定比现在还要美丽十倍，世界的艺术将在巴黎汇集，罗马的壮丽将在巴黎复兴。到时候你带他们去我的博物馆，给他们看圣马克的青铜马和弗里德里希的剑，然后自豪地告诉他们：‘我和皇帝一同奠定了这美丽的博物馆的地基。’”  
可巴黎已经是世界上最美的城市了，他不明白皇帝还有什么不满的。  
“陛下，我衷心期盼你说的那一天早日到来。那时候凯旋门也一定建好了，我要带他们去看。唉，说得我都想念巴黎了，”拉纳看了眼窗外的如墨夜色，又看向皇帝，“我们迅速解决这一切，早点回巴黎吧，马德里和巴黎比不过是鸟不拉屎的破烂乡下。”  
他没有说谎，他的确想起了巴黎城郊的梅松城堡。  
“那你就更要好好养伤了，这样才能早日助我取胜。”  
“我会的。”拉纳拽了拽毯子，让它更严实地裹住两人。  
“有扑克吗，我想玩21点，”皇帝顿了片刻后补充道，“就玩玩，不赌钱。”  
“我叫人去你那拿。”  
“浪费时间。我马上就回去了。”  
“陛下还真是争分夺秒，”既然皇帝即将离开，或许他应该和对方贴得更近一点，“可惜我手头是没啥娱乐工具。”  
“我也是糊涂，竟然指望你这个没行李的人有扑克。”  
“那剩下的时间不如讲个鬼故事吧，陛下。”  
“怎么忽然想听鬼故事？”  
“你很久没给我讲了。”  
“是吗？”  
“我都忘了你上次给我讲是什么时候了。”  
“胡说，在枫丹白露时我还给你们大家讲过，你忘了？”  
“枫丹白露？那也是一年前的事了。正好现在半夜，适合讲鬼故事，不是吗？”  
“那好吧。我当中尉时，有一次请长假回科西嘉。有天晚上，我和约瑟夫出去遛弯……”

故事还没讲到他如何机智地制服吓哭约瑟夫的鬼，拉纳就打鼾了。  
他轻轻地把拉纳的脑袋从他的肩膀上移开，让对方重新在床上躺好，并替他盖上毯子。  
也许是我太累了，我是有点不舒服，他边穿衣服边想，我需要鼻烟。  
他最后看了一眼拉纳。对方睡得很熟，他怀疑拿一百门加农炮都轰不醒他。他不会再像当年一样突然喊出一句波拿巴我该怎么办然后惊醒。  
他当然是爱他的，虽然他不止一次给他捣蛋，虽然他并不知道他全知道了。  
没关系，他是一位有耐心的君主，以后他会有机会验证，毕竟时间终会证明一切。但那不是现在。布尔戈斯既已拿下，当务之急便是趁势歼灭西班牙军，并驱逐穆尔的英军。苏尔特是个不错的将军，他相信他可以办得令人满意。  
是时候和小梅纳瓦尔处理剩下的书信了。  
拿破仑倒背双手，走在返回营帐的路上。他听到远方传来夜莺的歌声，哦，那无忧无虑的鸟儿正吟唱一首优美的夜曲（sérénade）。


End file.
